Russell Dunbar
'Russell Dunbar '''is a main character on the 2007 sitcom, ''Rules of Engagement. '' He is portrayed by the comedian, David Spade who also portrayed Emperor Kuzco in ''The Emperor's New Groove. Background Russell has sadly lived a fractured childhood. He was persistently neglected by his parents as they were constantly abroad and replaced love with material things, something that only worsened as got older to the point where he was completely privileged all his life, in fact he's never once paid rent for his apartment or any bills whatsoever. At a young age he developed a love for theatre when his parents housekeeper took him to see Wicked, this sparked a love for plays into his adult years which he hid from his friends. Russell has a complex relationship with his parents though he's spoiled by them, they ultimately have no bond especially not a parent-son connection. His father is somewhat ashamed of Russell, he hired an actor to play his son on the Dunbar Christmas Card and when he returned had one of his workers and friend, Adam play him for a commercial. On one occasion he was granted financial financial independence when he had a breakdown with is mother after she gave him a watch that was too smal for his wrist. Becuase of his fractured childhood, Russell has a tremendous fear of commitment and intimacy in a relationship and normally sticks to one-night stands however he was serious about trying his marriage with Jeff and Audrey's annoying neighbour, Liz until she had an affair with Timmy. Personality Russell is generally a childish, sarcastic, mischievous, womanising slacker, player and party boy. He has limitless money from his parents despite the fact he constantly overspends to impress women and made CEO, ignoring the fact he is grossly incompetent at his job, in fact he barely has any idea what happens in his company at all, normally using his title as a plot to pick up women. Russell's defining trait is his lifestyle of being single, which clashes with most of his friends relationship status of in a couple. He normally tends to brag about his sexual encounters to his friends even when they beg him not to and has been known to hit on Audrey and Jen and constantly mock Jeff and Adam. Russell goes to incredible lengths to get a woman, which normally puts his assistant, Timmy in the middle of his schemes. He had Timmy pretend to be him for the psychiatrist he was seeing as he wanted to have a psychological evaluation but knew patient-doctor relationships were forbidden so Russell gave him notes on his childhood. The whole ordeal actually left Timmy emotionally scarred. There have also been hints that Russell has had several sexual harassment complaints filed against him but as his father is in charge he normally buys these complaints off as said by Russell "that's water and hush money under the bridge". Russell's schemes tends to border on abuse especially for his ambitious assistant, Timmy. Though he is actually very idealistic and intelligent he is undermined and constantly treated like a lackey, normally fetching Russell coffee and on one occasion a gumball from a park where he was asked to "not stop until he hits a red one". Russell constantly forces him to do massively degrading tasks such as catalogue all the women he has slept with to help Audrey and Jeff and forced his dates son off on his unsuspecting assistant, in return for this Timmy expects him to read his report however when this was handed to him, Russell instantly shreds it. He constantly sees himself as a mentor for his assistants and the key to their later success in life when in reality most of the people that have worked with him have ended up resenting him. Russell's former one, Maynard was a successful video game magnet because of his game, Gnomesmash (which was actually himself miniaturised to the size of a gnome and his head placed on the creature). Becuase of his fractured childhood, Russell is practically a child at heart. He is normally immature, has a crude and brash sense of humour and completely impatient, lacking the fortitude to actually wait for his own soup to cool down; similar to a youth and to counteract him constantly burning his mouth, Timmy made a self-cooling spoon. This self-absorbed and immature nature stems from an entire lifetime of being spoilt by his parents which only worsened into adulthood, to the point where he doesn't pay any of his bills at all. Russell can occasionally have innovated ideas and be genuinely witty but normally lacks the will to do anything becuase of being aforementioned incredibly lazy. On one episode he actually ordered Timmy to think of insults Russell can throw at him. He is also culturally ignorant or mostly just insensitive. He mocks Timmy becuase of his Indian heritage as well his British accent. This is also the same with Maynard whom obviously had Chinese decent but was actually from Cleveland. Despite his outward demenour, Russell hides a more sophisticated person at his heart. He used to be a genuine child prodigy that is until his parents hired an attractive mentor for his cello lessons which completely unbalanced his focus. One of his largely known traits is his love for plays, unbeknownst to his friends he is a massive fan of the theatre soemthing which he hides to his male compadres as he knew he would be ridiculed endlessly if they ever found out. Actually when Russell takes his mind off women he is able to reach his true potentional. Whereas before he barely had the intellectual focus to read a 10-page lecture given to him by Timir in his own time he was able to read the enitre ''The Great Gatsby ''when he doesn't preoccupy his mind with sex as well bake Bakalava, paint a mural in his apartment, carve a wooden horse (it was actually meant for himself but when asked if it was for the Bingham's baby-to-be he said otherwise) and actually read Timmy's report on a children hospital where Russell made a model himself (however it actually looked like a woman which he only subconsciously knew and while explaining the diagram to Timmy he actually became lost in his words to where he didn't realise he was still talking about a chidlren's hospital). Though he does project an air of confidence and calamity Russell isn't without his own insecurities. He was obviously ashamed because of his love for theatres and did everything he could to make sure his friends never found out. He was also sensitive about his height which his friends use to mock him, particularly Jeff who was considerably taller than the latter. It's also revealed he used boosters in the sole of his shoes to make him appear taller something which was once again mocked by his friends. One of the more startlingly obvious is his age. While he's actually around 40, he normally lies when picking up women that he's in his early-twenties, sometimes even just in general. Because of his aged life, he tends to reference culture he knows and his date normally doesn't however he lamely covers this up oath an excuse such as "not that I was born then" and was clearly run ragged while hanging with Timmy's young, hip assistant and his group. Russell also had a tendency to change the pitch of his voice during a mid-sentence. His catchphrase "I kinda did" involves him heavily emphasising "kinda" in an exaggerated high pitch. As well his friends describe his hairstyle as "70's hair". Category:Mischievous Category:Anti Hero Category:Sitcom Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Heroic Liars Category:Tricksters Category:Businessmen Category:Incompetent Category:Casanova Category:Insecure Category:Weaklings Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Spouses Category:Tragic Category:Charismatic Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Male Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Sophisticated Category:Egomaniacs Category:Wealthy Category:Aristocrats